Elven Hearts
by ForfirithBluemoon
Summary: Set 100 years before the War of the Ring. Neisa returns to Mirkwood after 4 years, where she is reunited with Legolas, her childhood rival. My first Fanfiction, Please R and R!


Neisa strode into the courtyard of the Mirkwood Palace. She breathed in deeply, taking in the sights and sounds that had been lost to her for so long. She watched the hustle and bustle of the guards and servants running back and forth, on errands for their masters. Adventure had done nothing to weaken her love for this place, her home, the place where she had grown up. It never changed from one year to the next; everything was as it should be. She was home.

She stopped a young boy, dressed in the garb of a messenger. "Young man, do you perhaps know the whereabouts of Lord Eärith?" The boy nodded and pointed towards the main doors.

"He is with King Thranduil, his council has just convened. Come I will take you." Neisa followed the boy into the palace and down several long corridors before he stopped before a set of magnificent double doors, carved with Elven runes. "I'm sure they will not be long, King Thranduil has other important matters to attend to. Just wait here." Neisa nodded and smiled at the boy, before he turned and ran down the corridor, almost knocking two maids to the floor in his haste.

She did not have to wait long before the huge doors opened, and she saw her brother leave the room. She caught his eye and he smiled and ran toward her. "Sister!" He exclaimed, enfolding her in a tight embrace. "Neisa we were not expecting you to arrive so soon!" I'm so glad that you decided to return, you have missed much."

Neisa returned his embrace with warm affection. "I did not intend to return home this early, but I found that I missed my home too much to be parted from it any longer." She smiled. "What is it that I have missed then dear brother?" Eärith smirked and began to walk away from her.

"That, you must find out for yourself." He teased. "I on the other hand have important matters to attend to, perhaps you should concentrate on greeting the King rather than trying to extract court gossip from me." He winked at her and walked hastily down the corridor.

Neisa smiled after him. She and Eärith had always been close, as close as twins could get in fact, though many were surprised when they discovered that they were such close kindred. Neisa was dark featured, like the High Elves of her mother's kindred, her hair was a raven black. Her nose was a little too long for her face, and she was short for an elleth, and her eyes were a dark brown that contained such sparkle and laughter that she came across as friendly and easy going, She could also be stubborn and opinionated when she truly wanted to be, which had often caused her great problems on her travels throughout Middle Earth. Eärith on the other hand had the features of the Wood Elves, his hair was golden and his eyes a light blue colour that could appear icy at the drop of a hat. He was more relaxed than his twin, and more thoughtful, preferring to think about his actions before actually going through with them.

Neisa waited for a few moments before entering the room. She saw Thranduil almost immediately, surrounded by his councilors, and a strange elf that Neisa had never met. "He must be from another Rivendell or the Golden Wood, Lothlorien. Thranduil caught sight of her a few moments later.

"Lady Neisa!" He said smiling warmly at her. "It is good to see that you have finally decided to return." The strange elf stared at her from across the room, frowning. Neisa stared back at him, almost challengingly. "Neisa you must tell me all about your travels as soon as you can, but first we must find you a room. You look exhausted!"

Neisa smiled. "Thank you my Lord, I am indeed exhausted. I traveled for many days, to return home." She turned again to watch the strange elf as he stared at her, mild curiosity in his eyes. Why is he watching me? She thought, a slight feeling of dislike creeping up on her. Who is he?

"Neisa, this is my son, Legolas." Thranduil said as if he had read her thoughts. "Come now, you must remember each other." Neisa frowned as realisation dawned on her. She should have remembered, he had changed, which was strange for an elf. So this is he, she thought, the boy elf that used to tease me as a child, the elf to whom I…don't think of it! She told herself.

"My Lord." Neisa said, curtsying slightly in his direction.

"Lady Neisa, you've grown since I saw you last." He remarked vaguely. "How did you find your…journey? I'll bet it wasn't half as eventful as mine." He winked at her before turning away. Arrogant swine! She thought to herself. Her face began to glow red with anger.

"My Lady Neisa, a room has been prepared for you, as requested by your brother. Hénduil will show you the way." Neisa, curtsied to the king, and followed the elf out of the room and through the palace, to her room.


End file.
